1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to arm bracelets, finger rings, wrist watches or other arm ornaments and more particularly to an accessory adhesive plastic or magnetic insert mounted in or on said bracelets, rings, watches or ornaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combinations of bracelets, finger rings, wrist watches and arm ornaments with other accessories such as hidden compartments and poisoned needles are known. This useful design and assembly is not known to exist.